Waiting
by cheeky doggie
Summary: [I've waited so long for this moment...] She's been waiting, watching and waiting...Nadeshiko's POV, please R&R!


**Waiting**

Ehehe, I know I should be working on my other fics, but I really can't help it…I just thought of this out of nowhere, so…enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura. That belongs to Clamp. If I did, well, let's just say that you'll be seeing a lot more of Yue and Eriol (they're practically my favs!)

**Summary: **I've waited for so long for this moment. So many years…or was it really that long? Nadeshiko's POV.

_I've waited so long for this moment._

So many years…or was it really that long? I really can't tell very well. I watched as our children grew up without me. I watched as Touya became the kind and caring brother he is now.

And yes…

I watched Sakura as she met her destiny, followed it through triumphantly. I watched her every time she added one more card to her collection, every single time, until she eventually became the Master of the Clow that she is now.

_And still I waited._

I used to come by and visit Touya. After all, he was the only one who could see me. So maybe I didn't really disappear from his life completely. I would play with him, talk to him, and he would tell me what had happened that day. Of course, he was still quite young…

I watched as Touya told Sakura about the ghosts he had met, and all those spiritual encounters he had had. I laughed when I saw her reaction; such a terrified face I had never seen before!

I watched Sakura as she talked with that little friend of hers; I think his name is Kero. He is quite a funny creature, and I know that she is safe with him around.

I watched as she overcame the obstacles in her life, captured all the cards and, eventually, change them all into her very own special Sakura cards. And for that, I am proud of my daughter. Proud that she has finally reached the fullest extent of her magic, so that she is the strongest magician in the world.

I never knew that my darling cherry blossom would become someone like that.

I watched as Touya sacrificed his magic, my visits with him, to save his best friend. I may very well have wept, but I knew that he had done right, that his intentions were pure. Because of his actions, Sakura's other protector, Yue, was safe.

I watched as Sakura questioned her own feelings. I watched as she confessed to Yukito, and deal with his answer in her own way. He really is a sweet boy, but I already knew that he would not be the one that she spent her life with.

I even met that young boy, Eriol. Of course, he really isn't as young as one may think. But as soon as I met him, I knew that he was quite special in his own way. After all, he reminded me so much of my dear Fujitaka. I knew that he could see me, and I smiled.

It's good to know that you aren't invisible to everyone.

I watched Sonomi as she became a successful woman, supporting her family efficiently. Indeed, her daughter grew up to be a sweet girl, and the best friend my daughter could ever have.

And I watched grandpa. I believe he has finally forgiven Fujitaka, and for that I am happy. Fujitaka made me happy while I was alive, and I'm glad that grandpa knows that now.

The other ghosts told me to move on, to stop lingering in this world that I hold precious in my heart. But I wouldn't, I couldn't. Something held me here, something made me stay. It was Fujitaka, and I knew that if I waited long enough, then…I believed the day would come when he would finally see me. So I refused, and they went without me. I didn't care; even if I had to wait a century, I would still wait.

Finally, the day came.

I watched Sakura in her battle against Eriol. Such an odd candidate for an opponent, he was. It betrayed his generous and kind outer image. But I realised he had done good for my daughter. After all, he was the one who finally granted my deepest wish.

I watched as Sakura split Eriol's magic between himself and Fujitaka, my heart leaping with joy. I had to stop myself from rushing up to him, from shaking him gently on the shoulders and whispering, 'Fujitaka, darling, it is me! How I've waited for you!'

I waited patiently for him to wake up, for us to be alone before I showed myself.

And finally…my wait was over.

I am with the one I love…once again…

------------------------------

So what do you think? It was just an odd thought, so…please R&R?


End file.
